Harry Potter and the Secret of Azkaban
by QuantumFruitPunch
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Not being written currently.
1. The Noise

Okay, before I start this, this is my first try at a fan fic, so if you make a comment, be nice. :)  
  
.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.·°·.  
  
It was a cold, foggy morning at Privet Drive. A dark haired teenage boy sat with his eyes pressed against the window in utter silence. Harry Potter was waiting. He did not know exactly for what. He had no reason to wait except his own gut instinct. Something incredible was going to happen today.  
  
As he sat, bemused out the window, he began to wonder why, in the middle of summer it had gotten so cold and foggy. This morning, Uncle Vernon had left for work in a large, old overcoat coat.  
  
"A fine day for this!" He had said irritably. "Grunning's is already running slow... News says a bout of snow'll hit by noon. This'll throw us off by days! Bye Petunia! Goodbye Dudley!"  
  
Harry's thoughts lingered on the weather for a moment, then he began to think again about what had happened over the Summer. He had escaped the thought for a second. But now it came flooding back. All of it. The look of surprise on Sirius' face as he fell back into that veil. Harry, running toward the veil while Lupin held him back. Voldemort, with that cruel, shrill voice... Harry was furious. He didn't care what Dumbledore said. It was all his fault Sirius was dead. If he hadn't gone off to the ministry to save him without getting all the facts straight...  
  
Harry tried not to think about it. It was more than he could bare...  
  
After staring out the window a little longer Harry grew tired and decided to lay down. Maybe that would get his mind off things. As he began to drift asleep, he thought he heard a suspicious tap outside, but decided it was his imagination and slowly drifted into the unconcious world...  
  
That was a huge mistake. 


	2. What's going on?

It was sunset when Harry finally woke up. He was sure no one was home because of the serene atmosphere, it was nice with no Dursley's in the house. He looked out the window and saw a beautiful blanket of snow covering all of Privet Drive. Harry wondered what was happening with the weather. It was very suspicious, he thought, with Voldemort's return and all... Highly suspicious. Harry sighed, his head was aching a little.  
  
Just then there was a tap on Harry's window. A black and brown barn owl was perched just outside, standing out in the weather. Harry opened the door to let the unfamiliar owl in. He had a note clipped under his leg. Harry stroked the large owl gently and took the note. When he opened it, the first thing he noticed was the sloppy, blotchy, handwriting.  
  
Harry,  
  
Can't say much because this letter might be intercepted. Get packed, we'll be at your house ASAP to pick you up. STAY IN YOUR ROOM. DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR TO ANYONE. If someone comes saying their us even, DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR. You'll know it's us when we get there.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Harry stared in awe for a moment at the letter. What was going on? At least he was not going to be stuck here anymore, he thought as he put his books in his suitcase. I wonder what's going on?  
  
Harry sighed. This wouldn't be the first time he was picked up at the house. About this same time last year, he had been picked up by the Order of the Phoenix. When he had finished packing, he sat down in anticipation. What was going on?  
  
What Harry didn't know, was the letter wasn't from Remus Lupin at all...  
  
........................  
  
Note: I'm kind of running out of ideas. Please review. I have no clue what to do next... That's all. 


	3. Thanks 2 all that reviewed

OK, b4 I submit the next chapter, I wanna say thanks to all the people who have reviewed.  
  
Leah Gray: Thanks! Those are good ideas. You should write your own fan fic. (I looked on your name and you didn't have one). It would rock hard!  
  
Vanillaicegirl: Thanks, I'll try to make my next chapter longer... I read your fan fic, that's a cool idea!  
  
Tropic: Again, thanks. Also thanks for the good advice!  
  
Hermionecaz: Yep, I guess I have short chapters too, lol. Ne wayz, thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
griffin-girl3: I meant I was gonna update frequently, lol.  
  
Again, thanks 4 reviewing all you people, I don't get many reviews so I get really happy whenever I get a new one, lol :).  
  
Now, I wanna say I changed some stuff in the last chapter (Not n.e. thing big, just stuff that made no sense whatsoever...) Okay, now moving onto chapter 3... 


	4. Tap on the shoulder

............................  
  
It was unlike the Dursley's to just disappear like this, Harry thought to himself. Usually Uncle Vernon would come in and lecture him like a three-year-old before the Dursley's left for this long a time...  
  
Some time had passed since he had gotten the note from Lupin-- Where was the Order? An odd suspicion began to grip Harry... He locked his door.  
  
Harry looked over to the corner at a snowy white owl. Hedwig lay fast asleep in her cage. Getting out a piece of parchment, Harry wrote a quick note:  
  
Where are you? I thought you said you were coming to pick me up.  
  
Harry  
  
"Hedwig," Harry said gently, waking his owl up. "I need you to take this to Professor Lupin for me."  
  
The owl blinked peacefully in understanding and had soon left with the letter.  
  
Harry was all alone now. His feeling of anticipation was growing more and more powerful by the second...  
  
After a few minutes, Harry began to feel drowsy again. He ws getting tired of waiting. Where was everybody? They were leaving him out again.  
  
Another half an hour had passed before Hedwig arrived back. Harry noticed she looked put-out as he took Professor Lupin's reply from her.  
  
Harry,  
  
What are you talking about? I did not send you a letter. Write back ASAP.  
  
Remus  
  
Harry stared confused at the letter for a second but stopped as he felt someone touching his shoulder...  
  
.............................  
  
Alright, their it is, short I know. And this time I do already have some ideas of who it is tapping him on the shoulder already... As for the rest of the story, if you have n.e. ideas, review, review, review! Pllllllleeeeaaasssseee! I'll give you a cooky, wait, nm, I can't! O well, bNow REVIEW!/b 


	5. To the Burrow

Okay, people, sorry for the long delay. I know it said "Updated frequently" so I guess it was kinda stupid for me to wait this long, *sigh* I should've planned this out b4 I started it. Ah well, if this one gets *really* bad I guess I can just start a new story.... But I have a lot of ideas for the next few chapters...  
  
.·•°•·.·•°•·.·•°•·.·•°•·.·•°•·.·•°•·.·•°•·.·•°•·.·•°•·.  
  
Harry turned around only slightly shocked to see Arabella Figg tapping him on the shoulder. "Remus sent me an owl," She began to explain. "He said to come check on you, said something you wrote made him worried."  
  
"Oh!" Said Harry, relieved not to be alone again. "Wait, how did you get inside? I had the door locked." Said Harry, knowing she could not use magic.  
  
"Their are muggle ways to open a door that are sometimes even more efficient than magic." She said shortly. "Where are your relatives at?"  
  
"I dunno-- they've been gone since early this morning..."  
  
"They didn't tell you ianything/i?" Said the old squib, sounding shocked. "Well, you can't stay here all alone, it's dangerous. Remember what happened last summer?" Harry remembered only too well, the Dursley's had almost kicked him out of the house because of the series of unfortunate events (No, not the book) that had occurred. "You'll just have to come home with me and if the Dursley's don't come home..." She trailed off. "They'll be back." She finished, talking more to herself now than Harry.  
  
.............................................  
  
Arabella Figg was more enjoyable company now that her secret was 'out'. Earlier she had sent out an owl to Lupin filling him in on what had happened with the Dursley's disappearance. Harry and her were now waiting on a reply.  
  
"Well," she began, in a slightly irritated voice. "I just hope that we don't get an enchore performance of what happened last Summer. Keep out your wand. I don't know what's going to happen with that false letter you received earlier..."  
  
Suddenly their was a knock on the door. Miss Figg got up to answer it but first peered through the window to see who it was. "Thank God," she sighed and opened the door. Harry smiled as he saw three familiar faces.  
  
There stood Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, and...  
  
"iSnape?!/i" Said Harry shocked.  
  
"Don't look at me that way, Potter! On Professor Dumbledore's order's we have been sent here to get you immediately." He said through purced lips.  
  
"So, so, I don't have to stay with the Dursley's anymore?" Asked Harry anxiously, now overjoyed.  
  
"Well, seeing as we don't know where they are, and I'm sure you won't mind leaving..." Began Professor Lupin grinning toward Harry, "Arthur has graciously volunteered to let you stay at his house for the remainder of the summer."  
  
"And Harry, we can call your Aunt and Uncle on the fellytone tommorrow to see what happened. You can show me how to use it again, I forgot." said Mr. Weasley also happy.  
  
"Harry, you and Mr. Weasley are going to leave together using the floo network. Professor Snape and I will be staying here for a few hours to make sure their's no danger abroad in Little Whinging."  
  
"Remus, I believe now that you have apprised the boy he should be going. Dumbledore did not bring us here to chat up the night, I believe." Snape said in an icy tone.  
  
"Severus is right Harry, we need to be on our way. I'm sure you remember how to use the floo network, just remember-- speak clearly." Mr. Weasley finished cheerfully, now conjuring a fire. "You go first, I'll follow. Here's some floo."  
  
Harry threw the floo into the fire. "Well, bye everyone," he said and with that shouted very clearly "The Burrow!" Suddenly the familiar spinning feeling came over him. He felt sick to his stomach and hastily shut his eyes..  
  
.............  
  
Well, that was a boring chapter. Boring, boring, boring. Sooooo boring. O well, hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting. I'm about to write it. I have a feel for what's going to happen, so don't worry. I'm not going to just play it by ear this time ;).  
  
...................  
  
Now to thank all my reviewers:  
  
Red-Tears: Thanks!!!  
  
Tropic: Thankies!!! (Okay, strange word I know, lol)  
  
I-love-sirius-73: No prob, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Taruial: Thanks dude!!! My chapters are a little short, aren't they? O well, I'll try and make them longer. :)  
  
.......................  
  
O, btw, I was wondering, if n.e.1 reads this and has n.e. Harry Potter fan fic that I can put on my website (Has to be your own, though,) could you put it in a review? (My websites myharrypotterfansite.cjb.net, if ur curious). That's all. I'm about to write the next chapter now. 


	6. The Dream

"Harry!" Greeted a familiar voice as Harry came coughing out of the fire.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see Ginny smiling over him. He also saw Ron and Mrs. Weasley hurrying toward them.  
  
"Harry, dear, we've been so worried! Is everything okay? What happened?" Began Molly Weasley in a motherly tone.  
  
Harry proceeded to tell her all the events of the night. When he finished, he began to feel drowsy again.  
  
"Well, thank God you're all right." She said, taking in all he told her. "It's late and you look tired Harry, I think we should all be going to bed in a few minutes, it's getting late." As she said this, Mr. Weasley came bursting through the chimney also coughing.  
  
"I see you got here all right Harry. I see we have a welcoming party." He said, looking around.  
  
"So, how's everything been?" Harry asked.  
  
"Boring mostly. Fred and George moved out last week. Don't go into their room, though. They warned us their were some... errrrmm... surprises still in their they couldn't remember how to get out." Ron said with a grin. "They live nearer to London, now. Closer to their store, you know."  
  
"It's time to go to bed, now." Mrs. Weasley said abruptly. Harry could tell she still didn't approve of Fred and George's store.  
  
....................  
  
"Well, mate, I expect you're tired, after all that happened today." Said Ron as he opened the door to his room. "I'm glad you're here, though, Ginny and I've been about bored to death since Fred and George moved out. Not enough people to do anything now. We can't play quidditch, and we're just about sick out of our minds of wizard's chess. And no more Fred and George to irritate mom." He sighed admiringly. "That was our only other form of entertainment."  
  
Harry laughed. "Well, believe me, I'm glad to be here."  
  
"Yeah, listen, what do you think happened to them?" Asked Ron, now serious.  
  
"I dunno, d'you reckon it had anything to do with that letter, though? I mean, it's suspicious... But I dunno how one thing could do with the other..."  
  
"Maybe," Ron then yawned. "We'll find out in the morning."  
  
Ron and Harry then went to bed. Harry sat in bed wondering about what had happened for a little while, then he fell asleep. He probably would have stayed awake longer if he knew what awaited him in the dream world...  
  
.........................  
  
Harry was walking down a very familiar street where all the houses looked alike. He crossed to a different road and read a sign that said "Privet Drive".  
  
"You've taken care of everything?" Harry asked in a cruel, soft whisper.  
  
"Yes, master," said a fearful voice covered by a black cloak.  
  
"Good, your master is pleased. I will see that you are rewarded. Lord Voldemort rewards those who help him..." said Harry in a toneless voice.  
  
Soon through the dark fog, he came across a house that he knew was Number Four. Harry was happy, he could finally enter... Finally take care of the thing that had most pestered him for 16 years...  
  
Hurrying to the door, he shouted a spell and it burst opened. The house was perfectly neat. Harry walked upstairs and to the first door on the right... Finally...  
  
He burst through the door and to his surprise, no one was in the room. The bed was neatly folded and due to lack of items, it looked as if the room hadn't been occupied in quite some time... He was furious... But then he remembered... Now their was no one left for Harry Potter to go to during the summer...  
  
Lord Voldemort began to laugh.  
  
..........................  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with no rememberance whatsoever of the dream. He knew something was up, though, as he got dressed and hurried down stairs for breakfast at the Weasley house.  
  
As he walked down the stairs he didn't know what had happened to the Dursley's house the previous night, where the Dursleys themselves were, or that Mrs. Arabella Figg had been... murdered.  
  
...........................  
  
That's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Sry about killing Mrs. Figg. Ummm... Please review! That's all! 


End file.
